


Return of the Uzumaki

by Aronses1122



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronses1122/pseuds/Aronses1122
Summary: With the return of one of Konoha's most powerful allies, Konoha will become the greatest village in the history.





	Return of the Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
> I do not have a Beta reader.

The night of October 10 was a disaster. Hundreds of peoples have died due to Kyuubi. Konoha has not only lost a lot of ninja but also their beloved fourth Hokage due to the Hakke Fuin, but also his wife Kushina Uzumaki due to the extraction of the fox within her. But among these sad events, something strange happened. After the sealing of Kyuubi inside the son of Minato, the Forth Hokage, an old ally of the Leaf showed. One thought to have died 15 years ago, Mito Uzumaki, great-grandmother of Kushina and wife of the first Hokage, looking like she never was over a hundred years old, an early twenties woman,  wearing an elaborate, high-collared kimono with red trimmings and the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which is tied around her waist. Seeing her, and recognizing her chakra signature, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had no doubt that she has come to life as a side effect of the sealing that involved Shinigami, the Death God, and ordered his ANBU to bring Mito and Naruto to a private room at the hospital.

 

**Few hours later.**

 

In the dimly lit room, Mito is rudely awakened by the cries of an infant.

‘Will someone take that baby and calm him!’ she turns on her right side with her back at the sound. ‘Wait, baby?’

As soon as she rises from her bed she observes a crib where a small blonde child is crying his eyes out and no one is taking care of him. She gets down from the bed and goes in front of the crib and the child is calmed by her Soothing Aura Jutsu but she immediately does a double take to be sure that what she is seeing is real.

 ‘Hakke Fuin, but what is sealed inside the infant?’ thought Mito

Mito immediately starts scanning the seal and to her horror, upon entering the seal, she discovers that Kyuubi is the prisoner.

“KYUUBI!” shouts Mito.

“Yes Mito-sensei, Kyuubi is sealed inside him.” Mito turns quickly to the new voice and to her surprise sees an old man, but the strange fact is that this man reminds her of someone.

“Saru? Is that you? Damn you’re old!”

“Good to see you too, Mito-sensei.” The Third said to Mito.

“But how? I remember clearly the sealing ritual, seeing Kyuubi leaving my body and entering Kushina-chan’s one. And what happened to her?” asks Mito

“I’m afraid that she died this night just a few hours ago due to childbirth.” said Hiruzen.

“That explains some things but how did I end up here? And is him her child? asks Mito.

“For how you are here alive I have no idea, maybe is due to the fact that you also had the Kyuubi sealed inside you and that due to the deal with Shinigami, it resurrected you because he could not have sealed you inside the child. And yes, he’s your great-great-grandson, even though he doesn’t have red hair.” Answers Sarutobi.

“He’s wonderful. But where is his father?” asks Mito.

“Yes, he is. But I’m afraid that his father is also dead.” Answers Hiruzen.

“Fate can be so cruel sometimes.” Says Mito sadly.

“Indeed. The very day he is born, he loses his family. Mito could you help me with the council, due to their stupidity they think that he is Kyuubi reborn and wants him dead.” As soon as he finished that sentence, the room’s temperature drops several degrees.

“And why would they want that!?” says Mito in a threathening tone.

 “They’re blinded by hatred and want the child to be the scapegoat of the village or some wants him to become an emotionless weapon for Konoha.”

“WHAT!? If he becomes an emotionless weapon Kyuubi will escape a thousand times more easily!” shouts Mito.

“Precisely. And that’s why I must ask you a favor. Would you be so kind to take care of Naruto here? And in return I will help you establish the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha seeing that you will be Clan Head and Naruto will be the Heir.”

“Naruto as in Maelstrom? “ asks Mito.

“More likely as in Ramen topping.” Says Sarutobi as both sweatdrop.

“You don’t need to ask me to take care of him. To abandon a child is the greatest crime in our clan. And it would be nice to finally be able to rebuild the clan after the fall of Uzu. “

“ Yes but it will be a problem, the civilian council together with my advisors and the Uchiha Clan will vote no. “ says Sarutobi with a little sadness in his voice.

“And from when does the civilian council votes on the creation or addition of an new clan? “ says Mito.

“Wait, they can’t vote if there is something regarding to a clan? Asks Hiruzen.

“It’s always been so since Hashi-kun created the Laws. It’s the 7.3 Article: ‘The Creation of a Clan will be decided under a vote where only the Hokage, the Clan Council and the Hokage’s Advisors can vote.’” Recites Mito.

“Then it’s settled. Grab Naruto and let’s go to the meeting and since you were married to Hashirama-sama you can vote for the Senju Clan since Tsunade is out of town.” Says Hiruzen with a smile.

Mito covers Naruto with a blanket and leaves the Hospital in tow with Sarutobi.

 

**Council Chambers**

 

As soon as they arrive Hiruzen settles down in the Hokage Seat and Mito in the Senju Seat. As the minutes pass more and more Clan Heads and the ten civilians members of the council arrive to the sight of a redheaded sitting in the Senju Seat cradling a newborn and the Hokage not saying anything about this. They all settle down, without recognizing the woman and wanting to know if there are more Senju around hoping to rebuild the Clan but just as Homura, Koharu and Danzo enter, their faces turns white just as seeing a ghost. They form the dispersion seal and mutter ‘Kai’ but seeing as nothing happens and the woman is still there with the child they now recognize as the Kyuubi vessel they start asking questions.

“Mito-sensei! How is this possible? We saw you being buried!? “ says Koharu.

“Hello Koharu-chan, Homura-kun, Danzo-kun, I assure you that what you are seeing is not an illusion and I’m alive and well. As for how I’m here, I believe it’s a side effect of the Hakke Fuin used to seal Kyuubi.”

“May I know who this woman is and why is she holding that demon in her arms!” a bold civilian shouts but as soon as he finishes the sentence the room becomes as cold as an refrigerator and an KI to rival the one of Kyuubi is released all focused on the fool who spoke, causing him to die instantly due to a heart attack.

“Dear council members, this lady here is none other than Mito Uzumaki, wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and temporary holder of the Senju Clan chair for this meeting. Now that all the misunderstandings are gone I propose to start with the first issue of the day.“

“Of course Hokage-sama. ” is heard all around the room.

“Now, the first issue is the addition of a new Clan to Konoha.” Starts Sarutobi but is interrupted by Danzo.

“And what clan would that be Hiruzen? “

“Danzo, you will address to me as Hokage-sama! Now as I was saying, Mito-sensei would like to rebuild the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha.”

“And what would she bring to Konoha .”  intrerupts an civilian member.

“My clan holds a few bloodlines. The first is an incredible healing factor and huge stamina reserves, ad so we rarely fall ill or suffer from chakra exhaustion and never get scars. The second is our huge reserves of chakra and as an example, an genin level shinobi would have high jonin reserves, some even low kage ones. The third is that our chakra is so special that it can manifest as chains used in barriers mainly but also in some attacks. If they are used accordingly they can even subdue a Biju or even seal it. And there is also a fourth one. Some of our Clan Members have different elemental bloodline affinities that have one element water such as the Mokuton of our cousin clan Senju or Hyoton of another cousin clan from Kiri being some of them and many others with me having Hyoton and Futton. Our clan was also a master of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and so we can aid Konoha in multiple ways. I myself am a level 20 fuinjutsu master, an level 10 kenjutsu user and a level 9 medic-nin, and I also know potion making and can make healing salves.”

“Excuse me Uzumaki-sama, but the only person I know who had level 10 in sealing was our late Hokage, and he was one of the few to ever reach that level, so how can you have level 20.” Says Hiashi, clan head of the Hyuuga.

“Hiashi-san, the Uzumaki had their own sealing techniques which only they can perform, and Minato learned all his sealing jutsu from Mito-sensei’s scrolls, and he barely can hold a candle to Mito-sensei regarding to sealing.” says Hiruzen to all the council who have their jaws on the floor.

“Thank you Hiruzen. Also due to our special chakra, we are able to master the Strength of a Hundred Seal, without suffering it’s downside of shortening our lifespan.” Says Mito.

“Now that we’ve heard what the Uzumaki clan will bring to Konoha, I suggest that we start voting. I as the Hokage but also as Head of the Sarutobi Clan vote yes.”

“The Hyuuga votes yes.”

“The Nara, Akimichi and the Yamanaka votes yes.”

“The Inuzuka votes yes.”

“The Aburame votes yes.”

“The Kurama votes no.”

“The Uchiha votes no.”

“The Senju votes yes.”

The  entire Civilian Council voted no.

“We, Koharu, Homura and Danzo votes no.” ‘If I let Mito create a clan not only will Hiruzen gain support but she might actually find the hidden base of Root due to her sensor powers. This cannot happened.’ Thought Danzo.

“With a vote of 9 to 5, I declare that from now on the Uzumaki Clan will be recognized as an official clan of Konoha.”

“WHAT! Hokage-sama, you forgot our votes.” shrieked a pink haired civilian.

“No Haruno-san, I did not forget your votes, but they don’t count due to the 7.3 Article: ‘The Creation of a Clan will be decided under a vote where only the Hokage, the Clan Council and the Hokage’s Advisors can vote. ’ If you don’t believe me check the law. ”

After the law book is handed to the civilians and a quick check of the law all of them put either a sour face or an annoyed one.

“And now the second issue of the day is about our new jinchuuriki, Naruto, who sleeps in the arms of Mito-sensei.”

“Where are the pup’s parents?” asks Tsume, head of the Inuzuka.

“Unfortunately they died this night. The only living relative of his is from his mother side, which happens to be right Mito-sama here, his great-great-grandmother. ”

“The kid is an Uzumaki and also an Senju? Then he will be the clan heir. But why doesn’t he has red hair like all Uzumaki” Says Hiashi, the Hyuuga head.

“Yes he will as I have no intention to have another child, but the fact that he survived the sealing demonstrates that he’s an Uzumaki, due to the fact that Kyuubi’s chakra is far too powerful for another newborn. We Uzumaki are the only ones capable of holding Kyuubi. And for the red hair there was once a clan in the now conquered Storm Country who had more powerful hair color genes than the Uzumaki”

 “Hokage, I request that the kid be put under my care in order to train him how to use the fox chakra to fight for the village.”

“You will make no such request, I will take far better care of him and be able to train him to use the fox chakra and supervise the seal due to the fact that I also was one of Kyuubi’s vessels.”

At hearing this the whole council room goes quiet, none ever imagined that the wife of their first Hokage was a vessel but is suddenly interrupted by the angry civilians members shoutings.

“We cannot allow the demon to be in a clan. ” shouts a fat member but is suddenly killed by a Kage Bunshi of Mito, who beheaded the idiot with a golden chakra katana.

“Call him demon in my presence and certain death will be your fate.” Says Mito, in a low voice that holds only the promise of a painful death if they dare defy her.

“Now that we finished for tonight, I expect a detailed report about the numbers of deaths, injured, and building damage in two days on my desk. Also the fact that Naruto is a jinchuuriki is an SS-class secret, punishable by death.” Says Sarutobi. “Dismissed. Mito-sama, I would like to discuss something more with you in my office.”

And with that, the council members, hokage advisors and the clan heads leave to go to their homes. Mito and Sarutobi head towards the hokage office to finish their plans. Upon entering the office, Mito activates a silence seal in order to not be spied on by unwanted listeners and Hiruzen sits down in the hokage seat and Mito in the seat in front of the desk, cradling young Naruto in her arms.

“What did you want to talk about Hiruzen?”

“I want you to sign those papers to officially recognize the Uzumaki clan as one of our own, and these papers to become young Naruto’s legal guardian.”

After signing the papers, Hiruzen gives Mito a set of keys.

“These are the keys to the Uzumaki compound built by you before you died for Kushina. She moved there with her husband, Minato, after getting married.”

“Naruto’s father is the fourth hokage?”

“Yes but I would like it to be a secret until he is old enough, because Minato made a lot of enemies, but we will talk more tomorrow morning. Now I have to take care of this devil.” Says Sarutobi, pointing to the huge stacks of paperwork, waiting to be signed by him.

“Saru, if I tell you how to take care of it much faster and easier, will you give travel rights just like my granddaughter and allow me to have from time to time some trips to find Uzumaki and bring them to the village in order to rebuild the clan faster?” Says Mito, with a huge grin on her face and in just two seconds she sees Hiruzen on his knees, kissing her free hand.

“Please Mito-sensei, tell me how to defeat this demon and not only will you get that, but also you will receive the sannin title, seeing as Orochimaru has become a missing-nin. Please save me from this nightmare.” pleads Hiruzen.

“Two words. Kage. Bunshin.” Says Mito. After a few seconds Hiruzen says that they will talk more in the morning and starts hitting his head against the desk muttering ‘stupid’.

Mito leaves the Hokage tower and heads towards the clan compound. The Uzumaki clan compound is located near the Hyuuga one, and is the almost double the size of their, but unlike theirs, the Uzumaki one is a forest surrounded by high walls and in the middle of it is a 2 story mansion and a training dojo. Upon entering the clan compound she observes that the seals that she placed long ago are barely functioning and also sees interference with them, deciding to put some new ones in the morning. The house is as she remembered when she built it years ago, but with a more homey felling.

‘Clearly Kushina’s doing.’

 She decides to look the nursery that they must have prepared for Naruto for when he would be born. Immediately after climbing the stairs, she sees a room with the name Naruto written on it but inside is only a rocking chair, a bookshelf and a table with a basket full of yarn balls and an almost finished baby pyjamas. She decides to go to the master bedroom to see if they have put the crib in there for a more easy access if Naruto started to cry and just as she suspected, there was a crib on the right wall with the door opposite to the windows.

Upon putting Naruto in the crib, Mito starts making the bed for her, only to be interrupted by a hungry Naruto.

“You must be hungry.” She bends down to pick Naruto up, then she procedes to untie her obi, and then reveals her breast and bring Naruto closer. Upon starting to nurse, Mito thinks. _‘Good think that I invented the **Wet Nurse Jutsu** to allow women who didn’t give birth to breastfeed the infants whose mother died or abandoned them. Such a shame it requires high chakra control greater than a medic-nin would need.’_

After having his fill, Naruto quickly falls asleep in her arms. She settles him down in his crib and covers him with a baby blanket to keep him warm. She then proceeds to undo her buns to let her hair flow freely. Upon going to take a look in the dressing room she observes that her clothes are still there put under a preservation jutsu. She quickly dresses in one of her nightwear, which reveals her generous assets, which some would say that would rival Tsunade’s one.

 

**Next Morning.**

After a quick shower, Mito takes Naruto downstairs in the kitchen, putting him in a small baby bed to let him sleep a bit more and to make something for herself and wait for Naruto to wake. Just as she finished her toast and enjoying a cup of tea, a knock at the front door is heard.

She gets up from her chair to invite Sarutobi in, seeing as he is the only person who has business with her at the moment.

“Good morning. Come in Hiruzen.”

“Good morning, Mito-sensei.” Sarutobi is then led to the living room, while Mito goes to bring Naruto there.

“Now sensei, I would like to discuss more things regarding to the clan.”

“Tell me, how can I help you.”

“Well first, it’s about the accounts and businesses that your clan has. The accounts have enough money so that you may enjoy a nice retirement away from battle.”

“ Hiruzen, if I wanted to enjoy retirement I wouldn’t have remained a ninja and fought against Kiri in the first war.”

“Well then, I will give you the same rank you had during that time. Also, regarding your traveling rights, there they are. And also I would like to suggest that you should build another house in case you find more Uzumaki.”

“Thank you Hiruzen. And about the building of more houses, do not worry, I ran Konoha during the time of Hashirama because he did not know how. Ah, look like Naruto has awoken.” She goes to take him from the bed and settles down again in the armchair.

“Do you mind if I feed him here?”

“Not at all.” Answers a confused Sarutobi, but at seeing her starting to untie her obi, his eyes grow the size of saucers. “Don’t tell me that the resurrection has also allowed you to breastfeed?”

“No, it’s a jutsu I have created in order for nurses to feed infants who don’t have anyone to feed them. It’s a shame that it requires high chakra control.”

“ Now regarding to the Uzumaki artifacts, scrolls and heirlooms. Here is the spare crystal ball that belonged to your clan, the other is in my office. The scrolls are still sealed in the hokage vault and about the heirlooms I have no idea where they are.”

“ I will come later to take the scrolls from the vault and about the heirlooms, I think I have them in the attic, or at least the main family ones. Saru one question. Why do I fell a presence and a chakra signature but no emotion from the source? “ asks Mito in a whisper to not be heard.

“Can you immobilize it?”

“Already done.”

After tying the spy on a chair, Hiruzen immediately recognizes the symbol on the mask.

“Root! Mito can you break the seal on his tongue before you release the immobilization seal?”

“I’m working on it.”

After five minute of work the seal it glows red and breaks leaving only ink marks and applies a truth seal on him.

“Now, why did Danzo send you here?” asks Hiruzen.

“I was sent here to bring the Uzumaki woman and the demon child to the HQ in order to speed the creation of Lord Danzo army.” Answers the spy in a monotone tone.

“And how would he have done that.” Asks Mito.

“We already have an Uzumaki male of 14 years of age , another male of 3 years of age and an Uzumaki female of 11 years of age. But unfortunately we were unable to break them.” Answers the spy in the same creepy tone.

“Where are they?” demands Mito in a scary tone.

“The female is in the prison cell at HQ while the male is being delivered to our clinic in order to obtain semen to impregnate you when I would have returned with you.”

“Were is the HQ?” says Mito in a voice that would have froze even boiling water.

“In the Undergrounds of the old ANBU Base from the first war.”

“Hokage-sama we’re here.” Says an AMBU with a dog mask who appeared with two other AMBU, one with a cat and another with a wolf one.

“Kakashi, I want you to go with Mito to the Root HQ as my representative and capture Danzo and also release the three Uzumaki in his possession. The rest stay here with me in order to protect Naruto.”

“Let me get my gear.” Says Mito.

After 3 minutes of waiting Mito comes down from upstairs dressed in dark red armor a simple black suit with sandals and a long white haori with water and ice motifs on the edges and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and at her hip can be seen a sheathed blood red katana and her hair tied in a ponytail.

“Mito-sama, let’s go before they do something bad to them.” Says Kakashi.

“Hold your horses kid, I can access a Hiraishin mark there from Tobirama and I also need to leave some defenses myself, sorry Saru but you’re old.” Says Mito, biting her thumb then forming a swirl on her palm and doing the signs for the summoning jutsu. Immediately two smoke clouds appear and 2 voices are heard simultaneously.

“Who dares summon the ancient fox. . . Mito-hime!? HOW?” spoke one of the 2 foxes the size of a horse and orange in color with white tipped tails.

“I don’t know how I’ve returned but I want you to help them” gesturing to the Hokage, cat and wolf ANBU, “ to defend my great-great-grandson.”

“As you wish Hime.” Says the other fox, then goes to Naruto and lays near him in a protective way.

“Come kid. Hiruzen meet me in an hour outside their HQ” Says Mito putting a hand on Kakashi shoulder and disappear in a flash of blue fire.

 

**Root HQ**

 

“OUT OF MY WAY!” shouts Mito slashing a Root member, while punching a wall creating a 5 foot hole in it. After passing through the hole, she quickly uses a boil jutsu to melt the bars of the cell, where an 11 years old girl with long red hair and green eyes toghether with a 3 years old boy with short hair red but brown eyes are being held.

“Come with me, dears, I’m getting you out of here.” Says Mito, giving the girl a hand and picking the boy, leaving the prison block. The first sight that they see is one of complete warfare. Dozens of Root ninja are scattered along the long hall, some of them with members frozen in block of ice, others with burn marks on them form boiling water while some are bleeding on the floor.

“Now dears I want you to stay with Kakashi here while I go and deal with an idiot of a student of my brother-in-law.” Says Mito handing Kakashi the children and moving down the hall towards where the signs say the clinic area is located.

 

**Root Clinic Area**

 

Here we see an annoyed Danzo, a 14 years old boy with tousled neck-length red hair and violet eyes and on his chest the **Fire Release: Heavenly Prison** seal, dressed only in a pair of boxers and strapped to a table with countless belts and a Root medic who is preparing to obtain semen from the unwilling donator.

 _“Finally, a mature Uzumaki woman. Now I can obtain my army of full blooded Uzumaki. It’s a shame that the woman is my sensei but at least I get to kill that bitch for everything that he did to my plans to obtain that demon under my control in the end.”_ Thought Danzo, while imagining an army of redheaded ninja under his control ruling Konoha.

“Leave me alone, you damn pedophile!” yells the child.

Danzo slaps the child hard, splitting his lip in the process. “Silence! You should be grateful that my agents rescued you from Kusa a year ago!”

“Yeah, right in the hands of a pedophile!” spits the boy on Danzo face.

“After I’m done with you, you will eat your balls boy, and then you will be the bed warmer of my ninjas.” Says Danzo going to the nearest table to prepare a knife to castrate the boy after he gets his semen for his army but is stopped by a KI rivaling Kyuubi’s one when an icy voice that made the room freeze is heard.

“The only one who will eat their own balls is you Danzo, for what you have done to this child.” Says Mito, leaving the shadows with a look that would freeze hell itself. Danzo gets ready to do a shunshin to escape, but his plans are foiled by a kunai infused with wind chakra thrown at his crouch. He doubles over in pain from the fact that his manhood has been cut down while Mito knocks the medic down and cuts the belts and helps the kid get up and covers him with her haori.

“Come with me, I need to deliver this bastard to my student, then we can go home.” Says Mito while dragging a crying Danzo by the foot.

“By the way, what is your name?” says Mito, trying to make conversation to calm the child a bit.

“Kenji Uzumaki, Ma’am.”

“What is going to happen to me now? Where am I going to stay?” says the child, scared that he will be thrown in the wild after this.

“With whom other than me. After all we’re family. We belong to the same clan. My name is Mito Uzumaki.”

“Like in Mito of the Red Whirlpool? The one who could fight both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha as equals and killed an entire army of Kiri swordsmen” asks the child, remembering the name from his parents stories about one of the most powerful Uzumaki before the fall of Uzu.

“Well after all, I’m her.” Says Mito as it was normal that the child knew of her.

“But how, you would be 200 hundreds years old?

“157 if I had lived up to now, but due to some events, I have been revived and have 142 years.” Explains Mito to the child, when suddenly he drops to his knees.

“Mito-sama, I’m not worthy of your attention.”

“Nonsense, we’re family and to an Uzumaki, rang doesn’t count when we’re with clan members. Now come we’re nearing an ally.”

“Mito-sama, there is also a little girl and boy here who are also Uzumakis. We should free them also.”

“Already taken care.” Says Mito.

 

**Outside Root HQ**

 

After returning to Kakashi and the little girl and boy, who she learned they’re named are Akane and Daichi, they went outside to meet with Sarutobi. Upon seeing the condition of Danzo and where he was holding his hands, he ordered 2 of his medics brought to the scene to inspect him. Upon hearing that his manhood has been severed, all men at the scene, subconsciously cover their manhood in fear but when Mito heard that he transplanted her deceased husband cells inside him in order to get the mokuton, she completed her promise by making him eat his balls, the sight hasn’t been seen by the children by sending them to the compound, despite Kenji’s wish to make Danzo eat his balls by himself and the apparent willingness of Mito to let him, but after much discussion it has been decided that the children to not see it. After finishing the business there, Mito and Sarutobi made their way to the compound to finish the business.

 

**Uzumaki compound**

 

“Mito-sensei, I think that Minato and Kushina still kept some clothes from when they were children here. I believe they should be in the attic.” Says Hiruzen upon remembering how Danzo kept the children. After some searches they found a pair of gray pants, a mesh shirt and a blue jacket for Kenji and dealt with the seal on him.

“Good for now, let’s go buy some new clothes, some food and other kind of stuff.” Mito quickly puts Naruto in a baby harness to carry him easier, and leaving a few clones to reapply some protection seals around the compound and strengthen the already existing ones.

At the clothing store she got Kenji 3 pairs of black AMBU style pants, 2 pairs of black sandals some mesh shirts and some jackets, some black while others red all with the Uzumaki clan symbol on their back.

For Akane, she got her some blue pants, 2 pairs of black sandals, some mesh shirts as well and some kimono shirts, some yellow with red trimming, while others red with black trimmings, these as well with the Uzumaki symbol on their back.

For Daichi she bought him 2 pairs of khaki shorts, blue sandals and 3 white T-shirts also with the symbol on the back.

For Naruto she found a nice orange onesie, while for her she got 2 pairs of open-toed, strappy black sandals, one with high heels while the other without heels, dark reddish-grey pants, 3 red kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and some obis that matches her pants. She also made 3 custom haori in the same style as her but not as long and bought some red nail polish and a red lipstick. And of course she bought everyone a bath suit, each one with the Uzumaki swirl on them.

After all the shopping, they went to a dango restaurant for lunch where she told Hiruzen that she would like to make a training trip in order to teach Kenji the necessary skill to become a leaf genin or chunin and to start Akane’s training where they would return at the end of November. In order to help the village in her absence, before they would leave Mito will make a blood clone with endurance seal on it.

After returning home Mito show them where their bedrooms will be and starts sealing their supplies for the trip, while a clone is cooking dinner. After finishing the packing and sealing she decides to check the attic to look for some heirlooms. There she discovers all the swords of Uzu that were saved from the ruins or were already in Konoha with now only 7 swords missing that are now in the possession of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist when they robed the ruins of her village. Upon further looking she finds that many other artifacts are missing, but is glad that all the heirlooms of the main family and the rest of the Uzumaki scrolls together with the ones that Hiruzen brought from the Hokage vault while she was dealing with Root are still here. She picks a katana, one of the 2 necklace of the clan head family that is identical with the hokage one, which was a gift from her father to Hashirama when they married and goes downstairs. After a nice dinner they got to their rooms where the children felt asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows and Mito fed Naruto for the evening and went to sleep herself.


End file.
